Only You
by CSMars
Summary: The laws have been laid down for Ranma Saotome, if he doesn't make the right decision, he'll lose the one he loves the most.


Hey, this is my first Ranma 1/2 fanfic so please write to me and tell  
me what you think.   
Visit my website for my other stories:  
http://sites.netscape.net/rayespage  
*********  
  
Only You  
By: CSMars  
12/27/2000  
  
"Ranma, son, we need to talk to you." Genma said without any   
emotion, behind him Ranma saw Soun and Nodoka.   
  
"What's up, pop?" The pigtailed martial artist asked as he   
followed the three adults into the dojo.  
  
Once they are seated comfortably, Soun begin, "The three of   
us need to know what you think about your engagement to Akane..."  
  
"I ain't marryin' that tomboy." Ranma interrupted.  
  
"We are not asking you to." The reply from Soun is barely a   
whisper and Ranma noted that he's trying his hardest not to cry.  
  
"What?" The news is shocking, "So I don't have to marry her."  
  
"Ranma," Nodoka begin softly, "Akane is already 18 years old   
and she has never dated a boy because she's engaged to you. But if you   
release her from the engagement, she'll have a chance to meet other   
people."  
  
"Yes, your mother's right, son. Soun and I are best friends   
and we always wanted to be in-laws. But if you truly don't love Akane,   
we will break the engagement and you'll be allowed to choose your   
own fiancée." With that, Genma and Soun left only leaving the words   
"please decide as soon as possible."  
  
No more Akane, Ranma thought, no more mallets, no more fights   
over who's my fiancée, no more toxic food, no more biting from P-chan,   
what a life that will be. Then Ranma realized sadly, no more walking   
her to school, no more jumping from rooftops to rooftop with her in   
my arms, no more sharing the sunsets with her, no more of her gorgeous   
smiles.  
  
All those time,  
I took you for granted,  
Thought you'd never leave,  
Thought you'll always be there.  
  
"Ranma, Ranma, are you listening?" Nodoka's voice finally   
brought the boy out of his trance.  
  
"Yes, Mother?"  
  
"Now that they're gone, care to tell your mother what you're   
thinking?"  
  
Ranma thought for a moment and asked, "Mom, what's the feeling   
of love?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, it's just that I feel something for each of my fiancées,   
but I don't know which one is love."  
  
Nodoka closed her eyes and begin, "Love is what you feel when   
you're content, when you're with that person, nothing else matters,   
only you and her exist in your world. It's the feeling when you're   
complete, when you have found what you've been looking for all your   
life deep in your soul. Nothing can separate you from your love, not   
the tallest mountain or the deepest sea." By this time, she was crying   
helplessly, over what, even she's not sure.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, dear. But I guess what I'm saying is that for which   
girl are you willing to risk it all? For which girl are you willing to   
give up your family, your training, or even your honor?" She continued   
on, "I did, I gave up everything to be with your father, everything..."   
She also left the dojo quietly, not wanting to disturb her son in his   
thoughts.  
  
Never would I know,  
How to live without you,  
I'd give up everything,  
Just to have you there for me.  
  
***  
  
And that's how Kasumi found Ranma an hour later, sitting on   
the floor of the dojo while starring off into space.  
  
"Ranma, I heard about your parents and father's decision."   
Kasumi whispered, almost afraid of an answer.  
  
No reply.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Ranma, are you listening to me, Ranma!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Kasumi gave up and left, "Ranma, just follow your heart, it'll   
lead you to the right decision, I'm sure of it."  
  
Ranma stare after Kasumi as her footsteps receded. "Follow   
your heart..." her words echoed in Ranma's head. "I'm not sure where   
it's leading me, Kasumi, but I'll followed it to the end." He said at   
Kasumi's retreating back.  
  
Everybody's telling me,  
Asking me to follow my heart,  
But my heart belongs to you,  
Though I never knew it before.  
  
***  
  
"Akane, will you go get Ranma, dinner's ready."  
  
"Sure, but do you know where he is, I haven't seen him after lunch."  
  
"I think he's still in the dojo."  
  
"Okay, I'll get him." Akane headed toward the training hall,   
wondering what's going on.  
  
After a few minutes, she found her fiancé just sitting there,   
eyes closed.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane poked him softly in the rib.  
  
A few seconds passed before Ranma opened his eyes, a magnificent   
sight met his eye, a girl in her late teen, a pretty face framed by short   
blue-black hair, a smile that seem to illuminate to whole room.  
  
"Akane?" Ranma asked, she's so beautiful, how could I have ever   
called her uncute, Ranma scolded himself as he stared into Akane's eyes,   
filled with concern and...love? It's just wishful thinking, no matter   
how I want it to be Akane WILL not love me, not after the way I treated   
her. But I have to tell her how I feel.  
  
When you smile down at me,  
Nothing else matters,  
'Cause we're in a world,  
Consist of only you and me.  
  
"Ranma, are you okay? Dinner's ready and Kasumi asked me to get you."  
  
"Akane," his voice is hesitant, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"You are talking to me right now, Ranma."  
  
Ranma turned to face her, she's still smiling that's good, "I   
don't really know how to tell you this, but I've come to a decision   
about my engagements."  
  
"Yes, your *multiple* engagements." Akane mocked, trying her   
hardest not to bash Ranma on the head. "What about them?"  
  
"I know that we haven't been the best of friends and I haven't   
exactly treat you well..."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Akane interrupted.  
  
Her voice is almost filled with fear, afraid of what, Ranma   
wondered. "Our parents have decided to let me choose which girl to marry,   
the girl I love."  
  
"And..." Akane turned away from his gaze, not wanting him to see   
her tears. Oh Ranma, you have to choose me, you just have to.  
  
What if he doesn't? She asked herself.  
  
Then I will die. The answer is brief, but it shocked Akane to   
the core, all these time and I was in love with him.  
  
"Akane, I never realized it until now, but I-I love you." There,   
I said it.  
  
Minutes passed and no answer came from Akane.  
  
"Akane? Akane..." Ranma was scared. Yes, the great Ranma Saotome,   
scared of an answer from the girl he love.  
  
Still no answer, no mallet, nothing.  
  
Suddenly Akane spun around and flung herself into Ranma's strong   
arms, "Oh, say it again, Ranma, please say it again."  
  
"I love you, Akane Tendo." Ranma said as he embraced her back.   
This time, his voice didn't waver.  
  
"I love you, too, Ranma Saotome." Akane whispered back and felt   
tears falling on her head, Ranma's tears.  
  
Only you can comfort me.  
Only you can complete me.  
I can spend the rest of my life,  
With only you by me side.  
  
"Akane?" Ranma let go of her reluctantly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Akane, will you marry me?"   
  
"Do you know how long I've waited to hear that." Then Akane smiled,   
"Yes, I will be honored to be your wife."  
  
"Do you know how long I've waited to hear THAT."  
  
They found themselves again in each other's arms before Akane asked,   
"But what about Shampoo and Ukyo, I'm sure they can be a better wife than me."   
She regretted her words instantly.  
  
"As much as I agree with you...*crash* that mallet of your should   
be destroyed," Ranma yelled out to the angry Akane, "But I love YOU, no   
one else, only you."  
  
Akane calmed down at his words, "Thank you, Ranma." Without warning,   
Akane pulled her fiancé into a kiss, within seconds, Ranma kissed back, a   
deep, passionate kiss, yet gentle and sweet.  
  
My heart never lies. Both of them thought at the same time.  
  
Yes, only you, my true love.  
Only you...  
  
*********  
This is sort of like a songfic, what just read it as you like.  
So what do you think? Please write to me and let me know:   
Cosmos_sailor_mars@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading, love, CSMars  
  



End file.
